Episode 83
Extalia is the 83rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell and Lucy Heartfilia are in prison while Happy and Carla are taken to Extalia and are treated like heroes. Summary Natsu and Wendy are thrown in a prison cell by Hughes and a few soldiers from the Royal Army. Hughes tells them that since they have no use for Lucy, she'll probably be executed. When asked about Happy and Carla, he replies that since the Exceeds have completed their mission, they have been returned to their homeland and are probably celebrating a feast as their reward. Elsewhere, Carla and Happy lie on a large pink bed. The door opens and a large cat with a strange face shape, Nichiya, enters and asks if they're the ones from Earth Land who have completed their mission. A black cat that waves his paw continuously, Nadi, enters the room, tells Nichiya that it's Carla's and Happy's first time in Edolas and they've probably never seen other Exceeds before. He adds that they did a good job completing their duty. This sours Carla's mood a bit more. Nichiya informs them that the Queen is waiting for them and they should follow him. Happy and Carla follow Nichiya and Nadi outside. Happy is a little surprised when he sees the guards are cats as well. However, he is more surprised later as he spots a whole large town filled with cats like himself and Carla. The Exceeds later spot Carla and Happy walking with them and realize that they must be the rumored heroes that completed their duty on Earth Land and they greet them both as well. Nadi clarifies that they're not cats, they're Exceeds. Exceeds stand over the humans and guide them and that this is their kingdom, Extalia. Happy's group walks through the palace. Nadi states that the humans are such foolish and inferior creatures that they have to watch over them, including the ones on Earth Land. The queen can decide who dies and who lives in order to rectify the Magic in Edolas. Carla stops in her tracks and asks what her duty is. She adds that ever since she was born, the "duty" has been planted inside her: to exterminate the Dragon Slayer, Wendy. Happy then realizes what his "mission" really is. Disbelievingly, Happy exclaims that his mission was to exterminate Natsu. Carla faces Nichiya and Nadi and declares that they did not accomplish their mission nor did they have the intention to and so she asks them why their mission is considered accomplished. Nadi volunteers to explain. Six years ago, a hundred Exceed eggs from Extalia were sent to Earth Land by the Queen's human control project. Each Exceed was given "information" beforehand and once hatched, they would use that "information" to hunt a Dragon Slayer and exterminate them. The situation changed when the Anima that the humans made created new possibilities and so instead of killing the humans of Earth Land, their Magic Power would be used and among all that Magic, the Dragon Slayer's would be an exceptionally large part. For that reason, their "duty" was changed by emergency order and is now "to bring the Dragon Slayers here". In the Royal City, the ceremony has begun. In the crowd, Edo-Gajeel creates fireworks that form the word "NORTH". Edo-Gajeel mutters that he'll leave the rest to his counterpart. Gajeel understands the signal and yells that there's something written there and that a suspicious fellow after the Lacrima is at the north of the plaza. This alerts the guards and some of them leave to go to the northern section. The people quickly move back, clearing the way. He removes his cloak and attacks the guards. Gajeel hits the Lacrima twice. The Lacrima brightly shines. When Gajeel lands on the ground, he looks at the glowing Lacrima with surprise. Back in Extalia, Carla almost breaks down from the information she heard. She argues that she brought Wendy and the others to Edolas by her own free will. However, Nadi contradicts all of this and Nichiya tells her that everything she's done was according to their orders. Happy recalls the memories he had with Natsu and their other friends. He steps in front of Carla and proclaims that they're not puppets and that they're Fairy Tail Mages. Nichiya and Nadi look surprised by Happy's declaration. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gajeel Redfox vs. Edolas Royal Army (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * Spells used * * Items used * |Rakurima}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Manga & Anime Differences *The anime showed Edolas Gajeel spying on the Giant Lacrima, however this was not in the manga. *The anime showed the beginning of the Magic extraction ceremony and Gajeel interrupting the event, which was not present in the manga. *Happy recalled memories of Natsu in the anime but this was not done in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes